


Diamonds Just Wanna Have Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Believe it or not this idea was stuck in my head ever since I watched the movie, Cock Slut Yellow Diamond, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Future, Hentai Logic, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I had to write this so I could live my life normally again, Maybe a tiny bit OOC but come on this is porn, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Slut Shaming, This Is STUPID, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wow, Yuri, just a tiny bit, lol, small dom/large sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spinel will prove to the Diamonds she should be included in their games.





	Diamonds Just Wanna Have Fun

After listening to Spinel's request, the leader of the Great Diamond Authority offered her two cents, "Well...that sounds like an intense game, but I don't see why we can't try it."

"Excuse me? You do realize what she is asking right now, correct? She wants to join our..._pleasure sessions_," Yellow Diamond hissed out the last two words quietly.

The Diamonds played those games often, usually in Blue's Pool Chamber after dark, and for some reason, they never invited Spinel to play with them. She felt envious because the trio always seemed to have such immense fun when they played, and they went at it like bunny rabbits for _hours_, no matter how sweaty and unkempt their forms would become. They never experienced such euphoria while playing any of _Spinel's_ games, that was for sure.

So when Spinel decided she'd had enough of being excluded, she had taken it upon herself to confront the Diamonds about the matter in the privacy of the Throne Room, which was devoid of guests during the daytime.

White Diamond sighed regretfully, "Actually, you know what, Yellow? I think we have all forgotten that Spinel is not a child, so we mustn't treat her like one. We don't want to make the same mistake we did with Pink, do we?"

"We should all be honest with each other," Blue Diamond agreed.

Yellow fell into stubborn, disagreeable silence and Spinel felt her heart sinking. She was so excited to finally be included in their game for once, but Yellow was making it clear she was vehemently opposed to the idea, even if White and Blue were open. That seemed to imply Yellow was probably the reason she was being left out before. Wait...what if she showed her what she was capable of? What if Yellow was just severely underestimating her?

Spinel thought for a moment before asking out of the blue, "Do ya like dicks, Yellow?"

Yellow's composed expression was replaced with unsettled shock like she was about to have a heart attack, "H-how do you...? You're not suggesting that...!"

The jester-like gem nodded vigorously, "I am! I learned a lot about you guys' preferences, by the way. Spying on you three was...an educational experience, I guess! You won't believe what kind of toys I can grow though..."

Yellow's jaw almost dropped to the floor then—she couldn't believe what she was hearing! She stood up from her throne as if to warn.

"W-well, even if that's true, you'd never be able to pleasure _me_," Yellow unwisely challenged, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm a giant in comparison to you."

"Actually, Yellow, that's not really a problem for...Spinel," Blue whispered in her ear.

Oh crap! Yellow had forgotten about that small detail. Actually, now that she stopped to think about it, wasn't this a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? Spinel was able to stretch or grow any part of her body however she wanted, which meant...Yellow almost drooled thinking about it. She had tried to hide it for so long, but there was nothing she wanted more than to be stretched out by a massive dick. This was her chance to achieve that lifelong dream but...she couldn't let the others find out about her shame! It would be too embarrassing!

"So, whaddya say Yellow? How 'bout a player four?"

The stern Diamond pursed her lips tightly, trying to calculate what the appropriate response would be.

"I suppose..._just_ to see if you're up to the task," Yellow muttered, convincing no one. White and Blue looked at each other with wide eyes. Time to lock all the doors.

* * *

It was quite the sight to behold—the imposing, ruthless Yellow Diamond was laid across the marble floor, displaying herself like a third-rate harlot at the first sight of dick. Meanwhile, Spinel was standing between the mountains that were Yellow Diamond's legs and stroking her dick, seemingly without a care in the world.

Signaling the beginning of the game, Yellow Diamond self-consciously opened her legs up for the strawberry-pink gem. Spinel's super long, spindly arms wrapped around her thighs and the back of her knees as she spread her open a little more. White and Blue Diamond held their breath in suspense. The act of fucking Yellow Diamond just seemed like such a taboo idea in everyone's minds. They had previously thought that Yellow could never submit to any gem who wasn't a Diamond. But if anyone could do it, it would be Spinel, given how comically flexible she was.

Spinel's cock effortlessly lengthened in size until it looked big enough to rip apart Yellow's pussy. It was roughly about two times the size of Yellow's fist. It only took about a second for Spinel to be finished growing (for now). Her throbbing "rejuvenator" rested against Yellow's clothed cunt that was quivering with anticipation.

Yellow was so turned on that she already felt pre-cum leaking from her vagina, and her clitoris was currently being squished under the weight of a warm, fully-loaded dick. This scene right here would break the minds of the poor fools who saw Yellow as a strong, commanding, _dominant_ leader.

"We had no idea you were just a desperate slut, Yellow," White commented while watching the scene unfold from her throne, "maybe you're not fit to be my second-in-command."

"She's certainly not fit to conquer any planets," Blue Diamond quipped from below her.

Of course, the Diamonds were done conquering planets, Steven had made sure of that. Still, there was nothing wrong with a little roleplay, right? Even if it didn't make sense, it was worth it to demean Yellow.

"Three..."

Spinel ripped open Yellow's olive-yellow pants.

"...two..."

Her cock pressed teasingly against Yellow's cunt.

"...one! Ready or not, here I come!" Spinel cheerfully announced, as if she were just playing an innocent game of hide-and-seek. She plunged right into the military leader's giant wet entrance without a moment's hesitation—not an inch of cock wasn't sheathed inside Yellow's pussy. Yellow Diamond's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her vagina was penetrated for the first time. For a moment, there was a small burning sensation but Yellow chose to ignore that in favor of how good it felt for her cunt to be stuffed full with a fat, long dick.

Wasting no time, the pink gem immediately began rocking her hips back and forth at a merciless pace. Her arms that were coiled around Yellow's legs repeatedly loosened and tightened as well. Spinel's cock was pointed at a certain angle where it slammed right against her sensitive walls over and over again and it felt like heaven.

Yellow never wanted this game to end, not when she felt such mind-numbing pleasure with each pound that made her legs quake. Especially since, because of the bendy nature of Spinel's dick, it was able to reach all the sweetest spots that are inaccessible to ordinary human dicks. 

The yellow nectar leaking from Yellow's slutty hole started to drip onto the floor, making a disgusting, hot mess. Yellow couldn't stop moaning with that knowledge and the feeling of her hole being drilled relentlessly. At that moment, Yellow thought that if Spinel were to stop fucking her, her hole would feel so achingly empty that she would cry in pain. She vaguely heard the other Diamonds whispering about how much of a whore she was, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She wasn't in her right mind.

"Time to up the ante," Spinel said to no one in particular.

Yellow was too busy getting pounded to oblivion to notice Spinel's arms coiling further up Yellow's legs until they reached her groin area. Then her hands grew to about ten times their original size—since Spinel was so much smaller than Yellow, making parts of her body bigger was her only real chance of providing Yellow with sexual pleasure. Luckily, Spinel's flexible abilities were practically limitless.

Spinel's left hand began to tease and play with the folds of her pussy and her right hand gently pulled on and squeezed her clitoris. Still, the pink gem continued to thrust into Yellow's soaking snatch with the same velocity as before. The pleasure from all the stimulation was so delectably unbearable, prompting Yellow's pussy squeeze down _hard_ on Spinel's length. As her vagina was now hypersensitive, she could feel every ridge and crevice on the pink gem's cock and it was pushing her over the edge.

"_Oh stars!_ Wha-_how_ are you doing this?!" Yellow screamed from the sheer pleasure.

Without warning, the cock that was roughly and eagerly slamming into Yellow's dripping hole grew lengthier and girthier by about half its original size. Even for the size of Yellow's cunt, it was far too much to bear. Her womb was stretched out to the point that the shape of Spinel's length was protruding from her belly. Yellow heard Spinel and the two Diamonds laughing at the sight. Her face burned with the humiliation yet she still couldn't bring herself to swiftly end the game.

Instead, she weakly whimpered, "Stop that."

Somehow, the magenta-haired gem was sharp enough to catch it and the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin came to an abrupt stop as if a pause button had been pressed, causing Yellow to choke on a cry.

"What's that? The game's over?" Spinel teased with a shit-eating grin, "What a downer, I think I was gonna cum soon, too!"

Frustrated, Yellow slammed her fists on the floor, "No! Damn it all, Spinel! Just fuck me!"

Ignoring White and Blue's scandalized gasps in the background, Spinel wordlessly complied and resumed the game, satisfied that she had heard Yellow's true feelings. Not that her pussy didn't do the talking for her—the way it tightened desperately around her penis made it clear that she was a true submissive slut that only pretended to be dominant for the sake of her reputation.

When Spinel felt a warm gushing sensation inside her crotch, she knew what was coming up next. It felt like someone was tying knots deep in her gut. Yellow felt the power and aim of the other gem's thrusts becoming clumsier, a little more manic, and she sensed that it was almost time. Locked in the hypersensitivity stage, Yellow was aware she was teetering dangerously close to the edge herself.

Damn it, she had to retain some power, at least a meager crumb of honor before this was all over! If she couldn't do that, then she risked never being respected again!

"Fucking hell, is that all you've got? M-maybe I should ask the pebbles to fuck me instead!" Yellow shouted in an attempt to get Spinel riled up. It worked, as she groaned indignantly in response.

"Nnn, no way! I'm way better at this game than those itsy-bitsy little gray things!" Spinel cried out in protest.

"Then fuck me better, and make sure you finish inside me, got that?" the haughty Diamond commanded.

Spinel obeyed Yellow by improving the slickness of her thrusts and her hands even started groping at her clit faster and rougher.

"Ugh...at this rate...I think that...I feel like I might...cum..." Yellow moaned out loud, the stimulation starting to overwhelm her again. She felt her legs shaking on impulse and her vagina contracting around the Spinel's cock. She threw her head back against the floor as she squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a silent scream. As she focused on every sensation her body was giving to her, she became soft and jittery like jelly. Finally, Yellow had reached orgasm—her body felt numb and weak as she felt her pussy clench one final time as she held nothing back. 

The pink gem groaned, ecstatic that she was making Yellow lose herself, and the tightness from Yellow's pussy clamping down on her pushed her over the edge she already creeping towards. But Spinel just kept fucking her through the orgasm, wanting to achieve the maximum amount of pleasure before coming undone.

Both of the gems cried out as they came together, almost as if in harmony with each other. A warm and fuzzy feeling spread across Yellow's womb as Spinel shot her seed deep inside of her. This was the moment when two humans were meant to be bonded forever, right? Even though this was just a game, Yellow couldn't help but feel a little emotional, though she quickly dismissed the feeling. Yellow felt some strange juice dripping out from her urethra, joining the puddle of fluids beneath her.

It took about a minute for both gems to collect their thoughts again. Once her breathing went back to normal, Spinel pulled her spent cock out from Yellow's drooling pussy. Blue Diamond sighed and left the room, muttering something about always having to clean everybody's messes up. White Diamond, who was still sat on her pristine white throne, gave Spinel a thumbs up.

"That was _very_ impressive, Spinel! I'm now utterly convinced that you have something to add to our...special game," she smiled in a gleeful manner. Spinel unwound herself from Yellow's legs so fast that her arms snapped back like a rubber band.

"Really? Swell! Think you and Blue might wanna turn later?" Spinel asked as she reformed back to normal.

White Diamond nodded, "Oh yes, especially Blue. So, Spinel, have you ever thought about taking a dick? I think you might be well suited to it, with your stretching abilities and all."

The pink gem gasped, "Now that you mention it...I'm basically a walking fleshlight, aren't I?"

"_No!_" Yellow shouted out of the blue, starting both gems. She was glaring daggers at White, despite the fact that it was Spinel she was responding to, seemingly.

"Er...whaddya mean, Yellow? Are ya trying to say I'm not a walking fleshlight?" Spinel asked with a dejected smile.

"That's beside the point! White, she can't fuck you or Blue!"

"Excuse me, what's going on, exactly?" Blue had just returned, clutching several towels.

Spinel stomped her foot childishly, "Huh?! Why the hell can't I?!"

"I don't know what's even happening anymore," White cried helplessly.

"Oh, _now_ I know what's going on," Blue smirked, "Yellow wants to keep Spinel's cock all to herself."

Yellow finally managed to stand up, "D-definitely not!"

"Don't worry, my Diamonds! There's plenty of Spinel to go around!" Spinel laughed giddily.

She had a feeling life with the Diamonds was going to become much more exciting from now on.


End file.
